


Hold Me Dearly

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Birds, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Magic, Part 2, School, birds as symbolism, bonding over magic, non-consensual handholding, this time it's reciprocated in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Four times they touched, each one different from the last. They fall in love at the end.
Relationships: Amitie/Klug (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Woods

**Author's Note:**

> this was written entirely in one sitting, entirely in comic sans
> 
> i love amitie/klug SO FUCKING MUCH you have NO IDEA they're REALLY CUTE TOGETHER okay. shout out to my friend mint for telling me what birds to use in the first part.

Amitie and Klug were different, in a multitude of ways; Amitie was hyper and Klug was often tired, Amitie was curious of new places and Klug preferred to stay and learn about his current surroundings. And most importantly, Amitie was affectionate and warm and open, and Klug was indifferent and cold and closed off. She would give a hug to anyone who wanted it, while people had to fight to even hold his hand. As such, Klug’s hands were often left unheld.

The first time Amitie ever attempted to show him some affection was during a free period.

After finishing lunch, the students would usually explore off-campus for the remainder of the period. It was normal to have Puyo Puyo matches or just go out and look at nature during the free time, and most students took advantage of that. 

Not Klug. He preferred to just read, or finish any incomplete work. He liked to eat alone and do his work alone, accompanied only by his beloved book. The bookworm didn’t like to interact with others; he loved the silence.

Amitie was here to change that for him.

“Kluuuuuuug~!” she called out to him, skipping up to his bench in the courtyard. “Wanna come for a walk in the woods with me?”

Klug didn’t bother to look up from his work. “No,” he replied, not stopping what he was writing. “Have fun by yourself.”

Amitie huffed. “Aww, but there’s cool stuff out there!”

“Like what, exactly?”

“Like, uh… Trees! Trees are cool! And flowers and birds and wild puyos!”

“I have work to finish.”

“You ALWAYS have work to finish!” Amitie stamped her foot on the ground.

“I’m always working! I have to have perfect grades!” Klug said, defensively. He ignored the fact that he already had the highest grade in the class, and had never failed a test.

Amitie had had enough of this! She grumbled a bit, and reached out to grab Klug’s hand. He was going on a walk whether he liked it or not!

“HEY! Let go of me!” he shouted, breaking free of her grasp. “If you really want me to go on a stupid walk with you, at least let me put my stuff away!”

Amitie giggled. “Alrightie! Let’s go!!”

Begrudgingly, Klug joined Amitie in her stroll. To him, there wasn’t much that was interesting; the woods are just trees and trees are just wood, and magic was more interesting than nature. But Amitie was having a lot of fun, so it seemed!

“Look at the pretty bird~!” She pointed to a bird sitting in a tree; it was a bright yellow bird, singing a little tune.

“Oh, I think that’s a canary.” He stopped to listen to it sing. “Its song is pretty.”

“It is- Hey! There’s a new one!” Amitie pointed out a newcomer to the same branch; a shiny, purple-and-white bird, landing next to the canary. “It’s so shiny!”

“I’m… not sure what it is. A starling?” Klug really wasn’t sure; it was a rare sight around these parts.

“You don’t need to know what it is!” Amitie bapped him on the ear. “Just admire it!”

Klug flinched at the touch, but didn’t say another word. Amitie tried to hold his hand, but he pulled it away and wouldn’t let her. They walked back the way they came, with Amitie still pointing out things she thought were interesting.


	2. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to look up the spells for this and i kept flip flopping between them because all of klug's spells are so pretty
> 
> also the spell amitie showed klug was tempest (i used PPT eng spells)

The second time they touched wasn’t because of Amitie; in fact, it was because of Klug.

Magic classes required a degree of movement and agility; to cast the spells, you’d need to move in certain ways to really get the effect. Manipulating objects or flares or other effects from your spell was essential, but some people had difficulty with it. Especially if it wasn’t their own spell they were trying to perform.

“No, no, no! Not like that!” Klug snapped at Amitie, who had failed to recreate one of his spells for the third time in a row. Spell sharing was a common practice among friends, or even just among people looking to expand their magic knowledge; Klug said he was doing it for the latter reason, but it was for the former.

“Sorry…” Amitie looked a bit dejected. Klug’s spells were hard! She could say the spell itself - _Starlight_ \- but couldn’t get the proper motion. Klug had gotten hers on his first try, but she couldn’t manage.

“I’ll show you again. Watch carefully! _Starlight!”_ He performed the spell once more, and the sparks began to fly. The miniature white stars shot from his fingertips, flitting around and sparkling before fizzling out as the spell ended. It was a beautiful sight to watch.

Amitie paid close attention to how he moved, and tried again. _“Starlight!”_ But, for the fourth time in a row, the sparks fizzled out as soon as she finished saying the word.

Klug sighed, exasperated. “That’s not how it goes. Here, let me show you differently.” He reached out, and took Amitie’s arm in his hand. She was warm, and looked shocked that Klug had actually willingly touched another human being. Cute, Klug thought; he immediately ignored said thought to focus on showing her how to execute the spell properly. 

“Ohh… I think I get it now!” Amitie said, no longer looking so down. She tried the spell for a fifth time - _“Starlight!”_ she called, with the glowing white light emitting from her fingers no longer fading before the spell was done. She had done it!

“Good work!” Klug gave a few claps, pushing his glasses up after he was done. They had finished just in time, because the class bell rang just a few moments after Amitie had successfully cast the spell.


	3. Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was REALLY fun to write. i love writing raffina and klug casually being shitty to each other they're so funny

The third time they touched was when Amitie got a bit too excited.

It was the day of a big test; a quarter exam, to measure how much everyone had learned since the first day. Everyone was a little bit nervous, except for maybe Sig; he didn’t care about his grades, really. He just wanted to sleep! But everyone else was clearly anxious.

Amitie and Klug had spent some time together after school, with Klug serving as her tutor. It wasn’t that she was stupid, it was that she often had trouble understanding how Miss Accord put things. She was bad with taking notes, and her pages were covered with doodles, so she often didn’t really get the point of a lesson if she wasn’t being shown how to do something. Klug, on the other hand, had mastered the art of notetaking. Organized, clear, and straight to the point; easy for anyone to understand.

She would frequently tell Klug how she thought it was amazing he could actually sit through lectures without getting antsy; he’d always chalk it up to his own intelligence and move on, but Amitie could see the red tinge in his cheeks. It was an annoying sort of cute.

Obviously, Klug finished the exam first. He sat back down in his seat and rested his head on his arms, catching up on some missed sleep. He tended to stay up late, and cherished these small times he got to rest for a little bit.

Raffina finished next. She was a smart cookie, too, but would occasionally get stuck on a problem or misread something. She still finished, and only a few minutes after Klug had. Twenty or so minutes had passed already.

Lidelle finished after her. Lidelle was smart, but would get stuck on things or overthink questions. She was very anxious, not just about her appearance; Amitie didn’t quite understand why she was nervous over so much, but made sure to take the time to reassure her when she needed it.

The clock was ticking, and Amitie was halfway through the test. She had to finish in time, but was starting to get a bit antsy. It was so quiet! Aside from the movement of pencils and Klug’s light snores as he napped, there was silence! She couldn’t let that bother her too much, though; she had to focus on what she had learned!

Sig and Amitie got up around the same time to turn their tests in. They were the last two, but everyone had finished. A smack of Miss Accord’s cane to Klug’s desk woke him up with a jolt (much to Raffina’s amusement), and class began again as normal. The results would be in after lunch, during the next class period.

“So, does everyone think they did well?” Raffina asked, in between a bite of her lunch. “I know I did. It wasn’t all that difficult.”

“Of course I did well! When have I ever done poorly on an exam?” Klug replied, pushing his glasses up cockily. Raffina jeered at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her in response. “Sig, Amitie, how about you two?”

“Eh? Don’t know,” Sig said lazily. He was more focused on an ant on his desk than on the test for a good while. “You taught me lots. Probably did okay then.”

Klug nodded, then looked to Amitie.

“I think I did pretty good!” she replied. “A few questions were kind of hard, though…”

“I hope I did well…” Lidelle piped up. “It wasn’t very easy, but I learned a lot this quarter…”

The classmates talked about whatever else, anything other than the exam, until they wanted to get up and use the rest of their free period; Raffina got tired of arguing with Klug and went to go train, Lidelle went to go play with the birds in the woods, Sig left at some point to follow a butterfly, and Klug had firmly said he was staying at the lunch table… until Amitie asked if he could show her around the ruins, of course.

When lunch ended and everyone came back to class, they got hit with anxiety once more. Miss Accord stood at the head of the class, holding the graded tests in her hands.

“You all did very well on this exam; I’m proud of all of you~” she said with a sweet cadence in her voice. She passed back the papers, showing everyone how they did.

Of course, Klug got an A - a full one hundred percent, in fact. He leaned back in his seat, clearly proud of himself.

Raffina got an A as well, though there were a few problems she missed. She was still proud of her result, and her smile showed it.

Sig and Lidelle both got B’s; Sig’s was much lower, bordering on a C, but both of them did well. They had obviously studied, at least a little bit.

Amitie’s own result was a 90 - an A! She was ecstatic, nearly bouncing up and down in her own seat. She had really done it!

The period was a normal period; another lesson on preparing chains and harassing the opponent with garbage Puyos. But Amitie rode through it with the joy of having passed such a difficult test with a high grade.

After class, Amitie made sure to give Klug her personal thanks for tutoring her… though, he’d have appreciated a less aggressive way of showing it. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Klug!” she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. “I don’t think I’d have gotten a grade like that without your help!”

“I-it’s nothing, really,” Klug told her, like he had every time she had thanked him. This time, however, he sounded a bit more sincere, as if he had enjoyed the tutoring sessions for more than just the extra time with the material. “I’m glad it all paid off. If you ever want additional lessons, just come over!” 

“Sure! It’s nice hanging out with you, even if we’re going over school work!” Amitie squeezed him a little bit tighter, and then let go. Klug was starting to blush; she couldn’t see it, but Amitie was starting to turn red too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow…!” Klug said awkwardly, before waving goodbye and turning tail.


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're in love!

The fourth time they touched was in the woods again.

They were going for another walk, after school; there wasn’t much to do other than look at odd flowers or animals, but Klug enjoyed it anyway. He usually wasn’t one for nature, but something about being with Amitie made it enjoyable.

Amitie would occasionally stop to look at a pretty stone, or pick a flower; with nowhere to put them, she ended up just putting them in Klug’s hair. He didn’t mind, since they would fall out anyway.

“Hey, there’s more birds!” Amitie pointed to a few more birds that had just flown in; they were green, with peachy orange faces.

“Ah, lovebirds!” Klug said that, and his face flushed again. “Funny that they’re flying in now.”

“Huh? What’s that mean?”

“Nothing! Nothing…” He was even more embarrassed.

Amitie laughed a little. “Cute…” she said without really thinking.

“I’m not cute!” Klug died internally right on the spot. “The birds are, though.”

“You both are!” Amitie reached out and took his hand, rubbing her thumb on his. He was usually cold, but felt much warmer now. Klug refused to look at Amitie, hiding his eyes with his free hand and looking down at the grass. Amitie snuggled up against him, even as he tensed up.

“I really like you, Klug~!” she confessed, squeezing his hand. “You’re a cool guy when you’re not being a meanie!”

Klug wasn’t replying, he was mostly just squeaking. “I… I like you a lot too, Amitie…” he said, very strained yet genuine.

“Really?!” Amitie exclaimed.

“Yes…”

“Yay!!” Amitie turned holding hands into hugging Klug, and giving him a little peck on his cheek. Klug laughed, a little nervously, but returned the hug. He wasn’t one for affection, unless it was coming from Amitie. 

Together, hand-in-hand, they finished their walk, both of them on cloud nine.


End file.
